


Preacher Prompts

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Multi, more tags to be added as I do more fills lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a place to post all my kink meme fills and various other prompts from tumblr! Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preacher Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the following prompt on the [Preacher Kink Meme](preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com) (y'all go check out this goodness): 
> 
>  
> 
> _“Imagine Cassidy watching Jesse eat a plum and all he can really think about while he’s watching Jesse is how it reminds him of blood.”_

Thinking back later, Cassidy would note that all of this was Emily’s fault. Sweet, proper, infuriatingly helpful Emily. If she hadn’t noticed that the ancient refrigerator at the church was devoid of everything but beer and some questionable cheese slices, and then hadn’t taken it upon herself to buy an assortment of groceries, Cass would never have found himself in such a predicament.

That predicament being, finding himself with a rather uncomfortable boner─ thankfully hidden by the kitchen table─ as he watched one Jesse Custer do some frankly sinful things to a piece of fruit with his mouth.

Jesse’s mouth, such as it was, had been under Cassidy’s consideration for quite some time. A person would have to be blind _and_ stupid not to notice a pair of lips like that. All-powerful words aside, even Jesse’s normal raspy voice caught Cass at the worst times, made him weak in the knees just to think of hearing what that voice might sound like in the bedroom.

These thoughts had been kept to himself, of course. Cass enjoyed his friendship with Jesse. As much as his mind might torment him with ideas of something more (and sometimes, when they’d both been drinking late into the night, he suspected his attentions might not be so unwelcome) Cassidy didn’t want to upset the peaceful balance of his current situation.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t look, though. And fucking Christ, right that moment, Cass wouldn’t have looked away for all the money in the world.

Because Jesse Custer had picked up a dark, ripe plum from the bowl of fruit on the table, and made the softest _mmh_ noise when he bit into it. Cassidy might not have heard if not for his supernaturally good senses, but the sound made an unwelcome warmth curl in his gut.

Those same senses carried the smell of the fruit to him, and then inevitably, the smell of the juice running down Jesse’s chin, mixing with the sweat and dust of his skin, and turning it sweet. Cassidy looked up from his seat at the table and was transfixed. A long drip of dark red juice slid from the corner of Jesse’s mouth, looking for all the world like─

Cass breathed in sharply. He had been telling Tulip the truth, that he never flat-out craved blood. But to see that wet streak hugging the curve of Jesse’s jaw, all Cass could think of was chasing it with his tongue. Jesse bit and swallowed and Cassidy watched his throat work, watched his tongue dart out to catch a drop of blood─

Juice. It was juice. Cassidy dug his fingernails hard into the palm of his hand. The plum dripped onto the thin white shirt Jesse was wearing, stark red contrast. Jesse grumbled and swiped at it with his thumb, thoughtlessly licking the juice off even as it smeared across his lips. Cass felt like an exposed wire, his whole body tense, ready to spark into flames.

When Jesse finally glanced his way, it was all Cassidy could do to hold his steady gaze.

“… You alright, Cass? You look a little pale. Well, paler than normal.” Grinning, Jesse took a final bite from the plum and tossed the seed into the garbage.

“Just peachy. Plum-y? Haha.” Cassidy licked his lips, his mouth suddenly bone dry.

Jesse stared at him a second longer, before ambling towards the doorway of the kitchen. It took him past the chair Cass was rooted to. Cassidy kept his face forward, willing himself to chill the fuck out (and thinking of jerking off in the attic later─)

He was so focused that Jesse’s hand on his shoulder took him completely by surprise.

“Maybe have some fruit. It’s real good.”


End file.
